myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Rampage Deck
This is the deck I've been shaping for several years, ever since I got into the game(Which was pretty soon after it came to the U.S.). It's not really a meta-deck, but it's still pretty powerful, and stars my favorite card of all time: Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon Deck Bio: It all started with the Starter Deck:Kaiba and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. What started as a deck with random, powerful cards(like Yugi's deck), eventually became more themed, especially after I got Blue-Eyes Shining, making it a dragon deck. Key Cards: Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon: The deck's ace, if it wasn't obvious. Difficult to get out? Indeed. Worth it? Definitely. This deck sends tons of dragons to the graveyard, and as you know, BESD gains 300 more ATK for each one. It's ability to not be targeted by effects is also a nice touch. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: A key card for any dragon deck, REDMD brings back necessary dragons that have been lost, or helps me special summon synchro materials, or just bust out strong dragons like Genesis Dragon, Vice Dragon, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand without tribute. Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode: Stardust is good, but it's Assault Mode can negate so much more that it's preferred. Genesis Dragon: If you lose a monster that can't be special summoned and want it back, Genesis helps out. BESD and Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste can come back to be summoned again. Future Fusion: Blue-Eyes Ultimate is tough to bring out, but Future Fusion helps in the process. Also works well for busting out Five-Headed Dragon. Dragon's Mirror: Your best friend when fusion summoning a dragon. Synchro Fusionist: If you need Polymerization or Future Fusion, this guy can help out if he's used in a Synchro Summon. Majestic Star Dragon: Mainly an anti-Buster Blader/Dark Paladin card. Decoy Dragon: Great for bringing back REDMD, Stardust Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Red Nova Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, BEWD, or BEUD for a surprise counterattack. Deck List: Monster Cards: *Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon *Blue-Eyes White Dragon x3 *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon x2 *Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode *Light And Darkness Dragon *Genesis Dragon *Vice Dragon *Flamvell Guard *The White Stone Of Legend *Decoy Dragon *Magna Drago *Majestic Dragon *Stardust Xiaolong *Junk Synchron *Lord Of D. *Twin-Headed Behemoth *Flare Resonator *Spear Dragon *Mirage Dragon x2 *Masked Dragon x2 *Luster Dragon x2 *The Dragon Dwelling In The Cave x2 *Golem Dragon Spell Cards: *Pot Of Duality *Dark Hole *Dragon's Mirror *Polymerization *Future Fusion *Monster Reborn *Dragonic Tactics *Rainbow Veil *Swords Of Revealing Light *Heavy Storm *Soul Exchange x2 *Stamping Destruction x2 *Mystical Space Typhoon x2 *Magical Stone Excavation *Double Summon Trap Cards: *Negate Attack *Starlight Road *Mirror Force *Sakuretsu Armor *Assault Mode Activate *Dark Bribe *Magic Cylinder *Draining Shield *Dragon's Rage *Solemn Warning *Malevolent Catastrophe Extra Deck: *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Five-Headed Dragon *Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste *Dark End Dragon *Light End Dragon *Formula Synchron *Red Dragon Archfiend *Red Nova Dragon *Stardust Dragon *Majestic Star Dragon *Shooting Star Dragon *Number 17: Leviathan Dragon *Black-Winged Dragon *Black Rose Dragon Side Deck: Monster Cards: *Felgrand Dragon *Tyrant Dragon *Gandora The Dragon Of Destruction *Dragonic Knight *White-Horned Dragon *Kaiser Sea Horse *Night Wing Sorceress *The Dragon Dwelling In The Cave Spell Cards: *Axe Of Despair *Assault Teleport *Tribute To The Doomed *Delta Attacker Trap Cards: *Battle Mania *Damage Condenser *Lineage Of Destruction Playing Style: This deck is obviously a beatdown style. The plan is to bust out the strongest dragons and smash through your opponent's monsters and life points. Light And Darkness Dragon, Lord Of D., and the Stardust line help protect your monsters from nasty effects, while Red Nova, Five-Headed,' Blue-Eyes Ultimate', Blue-Eyes Shining, and Red Dragon Archfiend use massive attack stats to beat opposing monsters into the ground. Black Rose, Dark End, Dark Hole, Heavy Storm, and Malevolent Catastrophe all help with field control. Stamping Destruction and Mystical Space Typhoon do this as well, only on a smaller scale. Black-Winged and Draco-Equiste protect you from decks that focus on burn damage. Dragon's Rage helps you dole out more damage. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal, Decoy Dragon, and Genesis Dragon recycle fallen dragons. Masked Dragon, The White Stone Of Legend, Dragonic Tactics, and Pot Of Duality are your searchers. Planned Improvements: Another Golem Dragon: Dragon Dwelling In The Cave is indeed a nice monster, however, Golem Dragon offers the same kind of defender, plus makes it so that you're opponent can only attack it. Adding a second Golem Dragon would allow me to create a lockdown on my opponent's attacks. Thunder End Dragon: With three Blue-Eyes, Thunder End is a viable option in the Extra Deck. Unlike Black Rose, Thunder End still leaves me with a monster, and has a pretty big 3000 ATK. Delta Flyer: A nice Dragon-type tuner, Delta Flyer can be brought out with REDMD's ability, is protected by Lord Of D., has a halfawy decent 1500 ATK stat, and can permanently increase the level of one other monster on my side of the field by one, once per turn. This makes Synchro summons a bit more easy to perform. I made a few suggestions in the Talk Page. 13:04, November 17, 2011 (UTC)